1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for backpacks that are convertible to form a chair or seat and, more particularly, to a lightweight assembly useful in converting several of the more popular types of pack frames available today.
Backpack frames constructed of lightweight tubular members of aluminum or other lightweight material are well known in the art. Such pack frames are typically of a generally rectangular construction, including vertically disposed side frame members and two or more horizontal connecting members. One or more cloth packs or bags, made of nylon, canvas or the like, are attached to the pack frame by means of a variety of demountable connectors. The pack frame, which is typically contoured to fit the user's back and shoulders, is mounted on the user's back by shoulder straps and, to aid in distributing the weight, often a hip belt.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art discloses a substantial number and variety of backpack frames which are convertible into chairs or seats. In one general type, the backpack frame is directly openable to form a single seat or chair with a backrest. Examples of such constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,922,465, 2,031,119, and 1,615,159. Though providing the advantage of quick conversion, these directly convertible pack frames are all characterized by a distinct sacrifice in utility of comfort in either of their intended applications.
It is also known to convert a backpack frame to a chair by partial disassembly, reorientation and reassembly of some of the components. An example of such a construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,990. All add complexity and weight when the need is for simplicity and lightness.